The Robin Caws
by FanficTo-A-T
Summary: She was bullied as a kit. Her relationship with her brother: all but nonexistent. The only lights in her life were the few friends that she made throughout kithood. But what made her special? Nothing. That's what they all thought. But she knew that she was more than a nobody. Why? Because she knew about her dreams. After all, there is more to the robin than meets the eye. Thx, WB!
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

Set 500 generations after _Bramblestar's Storm_

 **FlightClan**

Leaders

Tulipstar

Frownstar

Deputies

Fogrise

Quietwind

Petuniapluck

Beefrolic

Medicine Cats

Shelltips

Stormpelt

Apprentice: Twistedpaw

Shortfall

Apprentice: Partialpaw

Halfbarn

Warriors

Darktrees (Mosskit)

Breezefall (Uglykit)

Corruptbreath

Corruptedheart

Corruptingclaw

Treerise (Awfulkit)

Fallenbranch (Shiningkit)

Snowfern

Hollylittle

Apprentice: Deerpaw

Lionbuzz

Apprentice: Dankpaw

Blackfold

Sandstrong

Apprentice: Lawpaw

Dustprint

Lowtail (Mosskit)

Bluefar

Apprentice: Flowerpaw

Jayfar

Harepounce (Sunkit)

Mousenose (Redkit)

Tigerwind (Codekit)

 _Sharpnose_

 _Cloudleap_

Dewfrog (Stupidkit)

Thistlefall

Cringeflight

Browneyes

Apprentices

Deerpaw

Dankpaw

Lawpaw

Flowerpaw

Families (only if offspring are kits)

 **0.5 Moons: Robinkit, Fallkit**

 _Mother:_ _Cloudleap_ _, Father:_ _Sharpnose_

1.5 moons: Codekit

 _Birth-Mother: Shelltips, Birth-Father: Dewfrog_

 _Adopt-Mother: Draindrought, Adopt-Father: Fogrise_

3.5 moons: Mosskit, Sunkit, Redkit

 _Mother: Jayfar, Father: Thistlecrab_

5.5 moons: Shiningkit, Awfulkit, Uglykit, Stupidkit

 _Mother: Sandstrong, Father: Blackfold_

Skyflight (Mother of Dustprint's kits, Thrushkit, Dirtkit and Cometkit. Four moons younger than Robinkit and Fallkit.)

Elders

Thrushear

Seafoam

Whisperfur

 **ShadeClan**

Leaders:

Flamestar

Graystar

 **LightClan**

Leaders:

Brightstar

Whitestar

 **DarkClan**

Leaders:

Dimstar

Blackstar

Not introduced in this book:

 **FlightClan-** Frownstar, Fogrise, Quietwind, Petuniapluck, Beefrolic, Stormpelt, Shortfall, Partialpaw, Darktrees, Corruptbreath, Corruptingheart, Corruptedclaw, Treerise, Hollylittle, Lionbuzz, Sandstrong, Dustprint, Lowtail, Harepounce, Mousenose, Tigerwind, Dewfrog, Thistlefall, Cringeflight

Other Clans- everyone, pretty much.

* * *

 **I'm back, I'm back, you know it- sorry.**

 **What's that? "FANFIC! I MISSED YOU! AHGAHGK!"**

 **Yeah, - flips luxurious but in reality super ugly hair - I know.**

 **No, for real, I've got a prologue and twenty already-written chapters ALL FOR YOU! Isn't that marvelous?**

 **Yes, yes, bow to me...! Uh. Okay seriously this time, I've missed everyone so much and I know you all want more.**

 **Unfortunately, all my documents on the site ran out of 90-day-life. (That, no offense site devs, is a bad rule. Please double it to 180!)**

 **But here I am, ready to just... Throw my OC into your face!**

 **This book is going to be boring because it's about a kit, and I haven't started on the apprentice book yet, but yep! It's something. And most of it is filler, but I guess it's good filler. I don't know, is any filler good filler?**

 **Also: Should I try to do QOTCs? Some people do that and it looks fun (even if people don't pay attention to them). I don't know of any questions to ask, since the chapters are kind of bad.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy the book!**

 **Spoiler alert: One or two cats die in this book, so if you look back to the allegiances to refresh your memory or something by the end of the book, they won't be true.**

 **LAST THING I SWEAR: Should I put allegiances after the twentieth chapter?**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Cries split the air as a she-cat gave birth to two healthy kits. The Red Silver Classic Tabby was soon curled around a pair of sleeping kits- a Dilute Tortie she-cat with the only red spot on her at her underbelly, and a Red Mackerel Tabby tomcat.

"Time to name them." The she-cat muttered half to herself- her mate and a medicine cat were also in the den.

She looked at her mate, silently asking for his help. He merely nodded, encouraging her to name them herself. She sighed.

Staring at the she-cat, the light ginger mother-cat recognized the red underbelly of a robin, thus naming her Robinkit. Cloudleap's gaze shifted to the tom. _The red fur is like a leaf in leaf-fall… How about Fallkit?_

The names were perfect. "She is Robinkit, and he is Fallkit."

Her black-furred mate purred and curled up with her. "Sleep soundly, my love."

Cloudleap only purred in response, and then Sharpnose fell asleep as well. The only awake cat in the den was Halfbarn. He, too, slept… After receiving a prophecy.

 _The Clan of the stars foretells a bird's arrival. War will begin. The leader of the stormy tribe will revive the corrupted._

* * *

 **Sorry this is so short. What I should have done is put the allegiances and prologue together, but here's some good news:**

 **I'm off Friday, and the weekend. So I'll try to upload tomorrow, Saturday, and Sunday. After that, I can't promise anything, but next week is also a 4-day week, where I have Friday off.**

 **I'll try to upload daily, so please don't be mad if I don't. Unfortunately, I have a life, too, cri...**

 **But yeah, the story seems really bad so far, and it may get worse. (It depends on your opinions and preferences.)**

 **Anyway, Chapter One should be up tomorrow. If not... - digital shrug - It'll be my fault, I guess.**

 **I'm not sure if I mentioned this in the allegiances chapter, but I plan to have a total of six books in this series.**

 **Spoiler alert! Be warned.**

 **I'm serious, don't read past this unless you want to know my plans for the future.**

 **Book One: Kit**

 **Book Two: Apprentice**

 **Book Three: Warrior  
**

 **Book Four: Queen**

 **Book Five: Deputy**

 **Book Six: Leader**

 **And as for the next series that is based on growing up, I have no idea! I'll figure it out in the future, wheee!**

 **But I haven't started on Books Two through Six, so... Yeah.**


	3. Chapter One

**Chapter One:**

I bounce around my brother. "Fallkit, Fallkit, let's play mossball!"

He stops me with his paw. "Okay, calm down so we can go, silly!"

We trot outside together, but are immediately greeted by laughter. "Hey, Robinspit!" A familiar, high-pitched, bossy voice calls out. I roll my eyes as Shiningkit's gaze turns to us.

Fallkit leans in to my ear and murmurs, "Ignore her. Here come her cronies. Ignore them. Just ignore them."

I shake it off and focus on walking forward, but Redkit and Sunkit stop me. "Where do you think you're going? Shiningkit has some things to say to you, filth! And don't try helping her out this time, Fallkit. You know we are older and stronger than you!"

The twin kits giggle and harshly push me towards Shiningkit. I hear Fallkit growl.

I glare at Shiningkit. "Well, well, well! Another day of bringing you down. This should be easy. You're too stupid to understand what I'm even doing." She smacks me with her paw. "You can feel the burn, can't you? I hit you really hard. I bet it hurt."

When she reaches out to smack me again, a ginger paw stops her. Fallkit. _Again._ "Huh?" She glances at him. "Go away, Fallkit!"

Fallkit shakes his head. "Why are you even bullying her?"

"Have you SEEN her, Fallkit? She's weak and looks just… Ugly! She is all of my brothers combined into one- an awful, ugly, and stupid kit!" She spits on me. I hiss and barely stop myself from cuffing her ear.

Fortunately, someone heard the "quiet" commotion in the middle of the clearing. In fact, that "someone" is the whole Clan.

Tulipstar makes her way through the circle of cats. "Move, move. Let me see what's- SHININGKIT, REDKIT, AND SUNKIT, GO BACK TO THE NURSERY **RIGHT NOW**!" She booms.

I slightly cower, and Fallkit wraps his tail over my shoulders. The three bullies streak to the nursery. I turn my attention back to Tulipstar.

"Are you kits alright? Thank you for helping her out, Fallkit. I'm going to have a word with their parents…"

I exchange a glance with Fallkit. They are in for it.

Big time.

I toss the mossball back to Fallkit. "Nice throw, Fallkit! Here comes my best one next round!"

He sighs. "I can't beat you when you're at your best. You're just too fast."

I twitch my whiskers. "You sure can't, silly!"

He tosses it back to me and gets poised in a defense kind of move. I again twitch my whiskers and move swiftly, side to side, pawing at the mossball. Then I throw it at him, but he fails to catch it, resulting in it being thrown far across the clearing. Just at that time, a warrior comes out of the den.

 _Uh-oh._

He stops before it can hit his face. I can almost hear him roll his eyes as he picks it up in his teeth and brings it back to us. "Be careful next time. Some cat could get hurt."

"It's just a mossball."

"A mossball that really felt like a stone in my mouth."

I tilt my head and pick up the mossball. I tear the moss off and find a small jagged stone. "We don't put stone under our mossballs. Unless…" Fallkit and I groan in annoyance. Those bullies never give up.

Anyway, the three's parents did talk with the leaders. They promised they would try to keep their misbehaving kits in line.

Let's just hope it'll work and that they'll listen!

* * *

 **So what we have here is a cliche "bullied kit" chapter, and this will continue for over half the story, but it won't be a main part of it. The life of an average wildcat kit is boring (probably), so I had to add something so that my chapters wouldn't just be:**

 **Chapter One: I sit there until I go to sleep.**

 **Chapter Two: I breathe.**

 **See what I mean? It wouldn't be that bad, of course, but you get the point. (Right?)**

 **I hope you enjoyed it besides the cliche parts (which is everything, hooray).**


	4. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two:**

It's still going to be five more moons until we become apprentices. Word has spread through the Clan that we're under attack, but everything seems normal. A bit more rushing and more effort put into training, but no attacks or anything.

Until a few days later.

"SHADECLAN, ATTACK!" A loud voice shouts.

The queens quickly move us out of camp into the forest, where we will be hidden. We're told to be quiet and just wait out the fight.

We all sigh. "This will probably be boring." Mosskit comments.

Redkit and Sunkit glare at their sister. "Does it matter? It's only going to take a few heartbeats. You know our Clan wins battles the fastest."

Shiningkit boasts, "I'm the bravest here. I'm not scared of being alone."

Fallkit rolls his eyes. "Why are you even saying that? Just to brag? Good for you! You're not brave! Wow! Neither am I."

She hisses at him and turns her back.

Codekit growls at her. "Why are you so rude?"

Awfulkit, Uglykit, and Stupidkit just lie there and silently watch the others argue.

Everyone's voices raise higher and higher until a face peeks through the bushes. We scream until it hisses. "SHHH! You'll get the whole of ShadeClan over here. We're winning the battle, but can hear you guys argue! And you're arguing about dogs? What even? Just shh!"

After the queen's face is gone, we begin to giggle.

"Dogs!" I cry quietly and fall over, eyes beginning to water from yowling so much. The others are also trying to be quiet, but failing miserably.

What shuts us up is the sound of loud footprints.

A face appears again in the bushes. He growls at us. "Kits. You're from FlightClan, aren't you?"

Shiningkit stands. "And you aren't?" She sticks her nose into his. "You big oaf."

He narrows his eyes. "No. I'm from ShadeClan. I think some kits like you deserve-"

His face disappears, and we hear cries of pain, fading footsteps, and a yowl of anger. ("AND STAY BACK!") Cloudleap's worried face appears next. "Is everyone okay?"

We nod, slightly shaken. "I think we're unsafe here." Fallkit notes.

Cloudleap sighs. "No, you're too loud here. Other ShadeClanners are going to find you and do something awful to you. You know what? I'll just stay here with you, so you won't get into trouble. I'll be right outside this bush, okay?"

We nod, ensuring we understand. From that point on, we are quieter during the battle.

Only a tiny bit later, Cloudleap's face peeks in. "The fight's over. We've won! Thank you for remaining quiet. You can come out, and don't get into trouble. Head back towards camp, if you remember which way it is."

Some of us nod, and we all head back to camp, Cloudleap taking up the rear.

Back at camp, I ask Fallkit, "Do you know if Shiningkit and her brothers are going to be apprenticed soon?"

"Likely so," he replies, "Unless she somehow delays the brothers' ceremony like the bully she is. You know she hates them."

"I can't imagine giving birth four times in one day or night." I remark, slightly changing the subject.

"I can't, either! I don't even think I want to."

"I feel bad for whoever does. She must have gone through lots of pain."

He just nods, and we all enter the nursery to go to sleep because it's nighttime already.

* * *

 **Hey! Sorry for the late update. I pulled an all-nighter and woke up at 4 PM. Yolo. Sorry. Anyway...**

 **Here we can see more conflict with Shiningkit, Redkit, and Sunkit, and we can see Shiningkit is very arrogant as far as thinking she can defeat any enemies. This could be partly why she bullies Robinkit, because she thinks she is better than her.**

 **And yes, ShadeClan will remain a threat, even if minuscule, throughout the book and probably the other books. Also probably for as long as these Clans go on.**

 **I don't have much to say cause my train of thought keeps going off-track...**

 **So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll try to upload Chapter Three tomorrow!**


	5. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three:**

"By naming apprentices," Tulipstar begins the ceremony, "We show that FlightClan will survive and remain strong."

She begins calling up the four cats. "Shiningkit, please step forward."

Which is what the snowy-white she-cat did.

Tulipstar continued. "Shiningkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Shiningpaw. Your mentor will be Fallenbranch. I hope Fallenbranch will pass down all he knows on to you.

"Fallenbranch, please step forward.

"Fallenbranch, you are ready to take on another apprentice. You had received excellent training from Shadowmoon, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and strong. You will be the mentor of Shiningpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

He nods, and Shiningpaw and Fallenbranch touch noses. The Clan calls her name twice, and the pair moves to the back of the crowd, allowing Tulipstar to make the next apprentice.

"Awfulkit, please step forward." As the small tom steps forward, Tulipstar looks at Sandstrong and Blackfold. "I am asking permission to change this kit and the other two kits' names. May I?"

The two cats shake their heads. "We named them what we named them for a reason, Tulipstar. We're sorry." Blackfold meows firmly.

Tulipstar sighs. "If leader's word is law… I don't understand… I guess it's just contradicting itself. A leader is the ruler, but the parents have their rights as well. Very well then.

"Awfulkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Awfulpaw. Your mentor will be Treerise. I hope Treerise will pass down all she knows on to you.

"Treerise, please step forward.

"Treerise, you are ready to take on another apprentice. You had received excellent training from Brightfoot, and you have shown yourself to be caring yet strict. You will be the mentor of Awfulpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

She nods, and Awfulpaw and Brightfoot touch noses. The Clan calls his name twice, and the pair moves to the back of the crowd next to Shiningpaw and Fallenbranch, allowing Tulipstar to make the next apprentice.

"Uglykit, please step forward. Uglykit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Uglypaw. Your mentor will be Breezefall. I hope Breezefall will pass down all she knows on to you.

"Breezefall, please step forward.

"Breezefall, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Seafoam, and you have shown yourself to be tolerant and loyal. You will be the mentor of Uglypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

She nods, and Uglypaw and Breezefall touch noses. The Clan calls his name twice, and the pair moves to the back of the crowd with the other two new pairs, allowing Tulipstar to make the final apprentice.

"Stupidkit, please step forward. Stupidkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Stupidpaw. Your mentor will be Dewfrog. I hope Dewfrog will pass down all he knows on to you.

"Dewfrog, please step forward.

"Dewfrog, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Seafoam, and you have shown yourself to be intelligent and brave. You will be the mentor of Stupidpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

He nods, and Stupidpaw and Dewfrog touch noses. The Clan calls his name twice, and the pair moves to the back of the crowd with the other three new pairs, allowing the crowd to call the apprentices' names and congratulate them.

* * *

 **So, they're apprentices now, and that means Shiningpaw won't bother Robinkit as much as before. But Redkit and Sunkit will still be in league with Shiningpaw.**

 **You may have noticed by now that some of the cats have weird names (like Blackfold)... Well, it is set 500 generations after Bramblestar's Storm, so the Clans will have obviously picked up on some twoleg terms. When and where did they get the words from? Shh, that's not important.** **But I guess if you want to know, I can write a story about it.**

 **Anyway, now hopefully you can see the purpose of Shiningpaw bullying Robinkit. She is treated like a princess and her brothers are nothing. Why? Shh, that's not important. Okay, maybe, but unfortunately I didn't write it down in the book at all.**

 **So yeah, stay tuned for the next chapter that may or may not be out tomorrow. I dunno. Mondays are mean.**


	6. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four:**

"Come on, Fallkit! Mossball. Mossball. Mossball. Moss-" I stop jumping on him when he hisses. I sigh and step off. "Mossball?" I ask him, using my big begging eyes.

He groans in annoyance. "Fine."

I yelp in success. "Haha! One for me, and none for you! Okay, let's go."

We walk outside together, greeted not by laughter but by… Nothing, for once.

"Well, I guess we can play in peace. Shiningpaw and her brothers must be out training or something."

"What about Redkit and Sunkit?"

Laughter sounds behind us. We turn to see them. "US? Follow HER? _HA_! You must be crazy. We were pretending the entire time. We would never follow someone like her. We wanna be your friends!" Sunkit mews.

Fallkit narrows his eyes. "How do we know you're not lying?"

Redkit and Sunkit sigh. "Why are you so smart? Yes, we're still following her. Whatever. Let's go." Redkit rolls her eyes.

The two walk away just as Mosskit and Codekit come up to us. "Hey, guys! Are you playing mossball again? Why not play leaders?"

I exchange a glance with Fallkit and look back to the two others. "Leaders?" My brother and I say simultaneously.

The other kits nod. "Leaders. Since we are four, the number will be perfect. Okay, this is how it works. I'm Codestar, leader of CodeClan- or whatever you want to call your Clan. Mosskit is Moss-Star, leader of…"

"MossyClan!"

"Robinkit is Robinstar, leader of…"

"RobinClan!"

"And Fallkit is Fallstar, leader of…"

"LeafClan!"

"So we have CodeClan, MossyClan, RobinClan, and LeafClan. We need to set up truces and enemies- but PLEASE note that these don't have anything to do with our real life friendships. So if LeafClan chose to enemy RobinClan, your friendship would not be broken. Hopefully. I mean, I'm hoping you guys have learned to respect decisions."

"Uhhh... I guess it'll be okay." I decide.

"Alright. Let's set the relationships up!"

"MossyClan allies RobinClan!"

"RobinClan enemies CodeClan!"

"LeafClan truces CodeClan!"

"MossyClan allies LeafClan!"

"RobinClan truces LeafClan!"

"Are we all set up? Mossy is with Robin, Robin's against Code, Leaf truces Code, Mossy's with Leaf, and Robin truces Leaf! We must follow these directions throughout the game. I'll draw a picture in the sandplace illustrating our relationships."

Codekit walks halfway across the clearing, nearly causing an apprentice to trip, and draws a diagram of the Clan relationships.

A vine is making a weird line to a feather.

A feather is making two straight lines to a square.

A leaf is making a straight line to a square.

A vine is making a weird line to a leaf.

A feather is making a straight line to a leaf.

He explains the signs, and we go back to the kitplace to play.

Our game lasts half the day, until sundown, where it results in RobinClan and MossyClan are the winners of the fight against LeafClan and CodeClan. My use of my best skill, usually used in the mossball game but lots more effective here, really helped out in the battle.

I'm going to call it the Winner's Streak, because I go fast while doing it and it helps me win battles or games most of the time.

* * *

 **I'm not seeing a lot of reviews, my goal is 10 but I guess that's not happening. Well, that's okay. Here's the next chapter. Chapter Five will hopefully be up tomorrow.**

 **So, now Robinkit has a trademark move, yay!**

 **Except not really, you'll find out later.**

 **So there's also the game of Clan Leaders. Now that I think about it, no wonder you guys are reviewing, this story is super boring! Bring in the badgers!**

 **(Unfortunately, there are no badger attacks in this book. Bleh.)**

 **Well, stay tuned for the next chapter! And keep reviewing. If you don't, I won't upload another story on here for a long, long time, even longer than my previous absence.**


	7. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five:**

I yowl in protest. "Momma, stop licking me!"

"You've got such a rough pelt, dear, how- UGH! What is this sticky stuff?" Cloudleap exclaims. "SHARPNOSE!" She calls him- who just happens to be dropping prey off in the fresh-kill hole.

He looks up. "Yes, Cloudleap?" Genuine worry is in his voice.

"Come look at this kit's pelt! She must have rolled in something."

"It's water, darling. Maybe it's dew?"

" _DEW_? Right. Why do you spoil our kits so much?" She continues furiously licking my pelt until it is clean. Our father only twitches his whiskers, shakes his head, and walks off to relax.

"Run along and play, now, darlings!" She exclaims and runs off to do something.

"What should we play today, Fallkit?" I ask him.

He replies, "You can choose today. But if we choose Leaders, there will only be two Clans unless Mosskit and Codekit want to join us."

"Wanna play mossball?"

He opens his mouth, but closes it when his eyes catch something. I look to where he is looking to see a medicine cat taking herbs into the medicine den.

"Maybe we can watch the medicine cats do their thing…" Fallkit ponders.

I wrinkle my nose. Herbs! I guess if Fallkit wants to go to the medicine den, I can surely try it as well.

"Hey there, kits!" a medicine apprentice greets us.

"Hi." We greet, both awed by the size and organized state of the den.

"This is such a big den!" I remark.

Fallkit asks in awe, "How do you sort them all?"

The apprentice twitches his whiskers, and I notice his twisted paw. "Well, kits, there's currently four medicine cats and two apprentices. Two medicine cats sort the herbs while two others go collect herbs. All six of us heal who we can. But the younger medicine cats can also learn from the older."

"Does that mean if every medicine cat from every clan had a meeting, there would be…? Four groups of four!" Fallkit exclaims.

"Well, ShadeClan has a total of five, LightClan has seven, and DarkClan has seven. We have six, of course. Five plus six plus seven plus seven is… Uhh…"

"Think, Twistedpaw!" A voice shouts from deeper in the den.

"Twenty-five! Twenty-five medicine cats having a meeting every half-moon."

"Great job!" The voice says.

"Thank you, Stormpelt!" Twistedpaw meows.

"Can I watch you sort herbs?" Fallkit asks.

Twistedpaw nods. "Sure you can, buddy! Don't stay long, or your mother's sure to come looking for you."

"Okay!" Fallkit says. "Robinkit, if you get bored, you can go play with Mosskit and Codekit."

"Okay. Have fun, Fallkit!" I say as I get up to leave. He waves his tail in response, already seeming to be awed by whatever Twistedpaw did.

Rolling my eyes, I walk outside to look for Codekit and Mosskit.

Almost immediately spotting them at the kitplace, I trot over to them and greet them. "Hi, Codekit! Hi, Mosskit!"

They turn from playing a game of mossball. "Hi, Robinkit! Want to play with us?"

"Sure!" I agree, joining them in tossing the small moss-covered sphere around.

We play until sunhigh, and then go inside, where Fallkit has chosen to go at some point throughout the day. At least if we play now, we won't bother the warriors while they're eating their meals.

We can't play mossball because there's not enough space. Instead, we decide to move to the elders' den, where we'll listen to stories.

The only elder with all her senses, Whisperfur, greets us. "Welcome, young'uns! Here for a story?"

Codekit nods. "Yes, please!"

The other two elders sniff the air. A seemingly deaf one points his tail at us and tilts his head. Another elder draws a weird invisible pattern on the other's flank.

The apparently deaf elder nods, probably indicating he understands.

"What story are you in the mood for, kits?" The blind one, Thrushear, asks.

"You choose!" I mew, because we all decided the elders would choose the story.

"Hmm. Let me talk to them about it."

The three elders communicate with each other, and then Whisperfur turns back to us. "I'll tell you about the troublesome kits."

"The troublesome kits?" Codekit mews.

Whisperfur nods. "Long ago, many, MANY moons ago when FlightClan was called ThunderClan, there were three constantly misbehaving kits. Threestar, the leader at the time, felt the need to do something about the kits.

"So he confined them to not only the nursery, but to their NESTS, for the rest of the time they were apprentices! The kits were so sad that they ran away… But out in the wilderness, they couldn't catch anything to eat. I'll let you decide the rest." She finishes the story.

"But!" Codekit protests. "What! What did the kits do!"

"I said finish it yourself, dear. Go run along and play."

We sigh and leave the elders' den. "Well, now what?" I mew.

Mosskit yawns. "I dunno, guys, I'm pretty tired."

We all settle on sleeping.

* * *

 **Sorry the ending is poor... I don't do endings that well...**

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO THE MAGIC SWAGMASTER THAT IS WHISPERBLAZE! THANKS SO MUCH! Digital hug! Digital cookie! (::)**

 **"REVIEW R MY LIFE" -Dark Roses, rip in peppa pig**

 **Anyway. I know other stories probably mention elders a lot more, buuut, you know. Apprentices deal with them lots more than kits do. (Right? Hehe...)**

 **Also, again we see a weird name (Threestar), in Whisperfur's story. But eh, I like it. It's better than Onestar, am I right? Get it? That's a three star rating, right?**

 **...Right?**

 **ANYWAY, so yeah, I think you all know what Fallkit wants to be when he starts training...**

 **But if not, I'll let you guys guess. I mean it's pretty obvious. But I'll leave it to you.**

 **Okay, so, I guess it's too late to add QOTCs to the previous chapters (though I can if you guys want) so I'll add one now:**

 **QOTC- What do you think the kitplace is like?**

 **There is no right or wrong answer!**

 **(To be honest I don't know what it looks like, I probably should though... Aaaand... There it is! Oh- HEY! Stop peeking in my head and trying to see what it looks like.)**

 **I will probably post Chapter Six tomorrow. Meow.**


	8. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six:**

"Well, Fallkit, it looks like we're two moons old." I say as we wake up the next morning.

He nods, stretching. "Can we please celebrate by going to the Medicine Cats' den again? If you stick around, you might like it- I've already gotten used to the smell."

"Well…" I hesitate. I glance at Fallkit, who is staring at me with wide, hopeful eyes. "Oh, fine! Let's go." I sigh in defeat. He yelps happily and scrambles outside, only to be pursued and groomed by our mother.

I roll my eyes and mew, "Momma, why do you groom us every day? We're already two moons old."

"Oh, that's right! You are! Well, fine, from now on, you can groom yourselves. But for the next quarter moon, I will be watching you do so! OH, and on your apprentice ceremony day, _I_ will do the grooming, thank you very much."

We sigh. "Okay, okay!" Fallkit meows. "Can we go to the medicine den now?"

"Medicine den?" Cloudleap asks. "Hmm. I see. Sure, dears." She then goes back inside the nursery. Fallkit and I exchange a glance, and he shrugs. We continue to the stinky den.

"Ah, back to watch us some more, I see!" Twistedpaw greets us. Fallkit nods. The apprentice twitches his whiskers. "Looks like there'll be a new medicine cat sometime soon, perhaps?"

"Oh, maybe… It depends." Fallkit shrugs.

Twistedpaw turns back to sorting herbs. "Well, if you ever want to help us do anything, we're always busy!"

"I guess I could help. What do you need?" Fallkit asks.

Twistedpaw hestates. "I'm not actually sure- Shortfall and Partialpaw left camp before dawn without telling any of us. Halfbarn sleeps all day… And I'm already helping Stormpelt. You could go ask Shelltips; she's way in the back."

"Thanks, Twistedpaw!" Fallkit mews before scampering off towards a wall of damp vines.

"Ahh… Kits!" A brown she-cat with tan ear tips, tail tip, paws, and underbelly happily meows. "Come to help me gather herbs?"

" _GATHER_ herbs?!" Fallkit squeals. "We'd love to!"

I droop my head and follow them outside, where we leave camp for the first time. My mood lifts tremendously when I see what the forest looks like. _Apprentices_ _ **train**_ _here! Warriors_ _ **fight**_ _here! I want to be the best warrior ever._

Shelltips has to slow her pace so we can keep up. She first takes us to sticky white stuff and tells us it is a bunch of cobwebs. After that, I get bored and forget most of the day, except looking at the forest.

"Thanks so much for helping me, today! I'll be looking forward to both of your help from now on." Shelltips says happily.

I raise my tail. "Um, Shelltips?" I nervously mew.

"Why, yes, dear?" She tilts her head.

"I'm not sure if I want to help anymore. It's nothing personal; I loved seeing the forest today, but getting herbs was… Not… Interesting."

She flicks her tail. "That's alright, darling. The medicine cat life isn't for everyone! I don't mind that you don't like it, honestly. I'm sure Fallkit, does, though… He was really good at carrying herbs back to camp today, too!"

They continue talking as I walk out, feeling bored again. I smell something and sniff the air. I only have time to realize it is fear in the air until a screech rips through the silence. "ATTACK!"

The queens and some warriors rush to get kits to safety, and I look away, shuddering as I see thick, dark liquid splatter on the ground.

Some queen is carrying me out the secret entrance, and I see Fallkit getting carried as well nearby, in Twistedpaw's jaws- he runs fast for having a limp.

We're in the empty "bush" again, where we decide to distract ourselves by playing mossball.

Codekit passes the ball to me, and I pass it to Mosskit. Sunkit and Redkit have their own mossball which is ripped into a few dangling pieces. They hiss in annoyance and turn their backs, murmuring lowly to each other.

After Mosskit passes the ball to Fallkit, he once again passes it to Codekit, starting the cycle over.

We do this about seven more times until the battle is won… By us… Again.

Warriors with _solemn_ faces come to pick us up. I quickly grab the mossball as I'm lifted up in a brown tom's jaws.

Back at camp, a body is dragged in. "Today," Tulipstar's familiar voice rings out sadly on the highrock, "We lose the life of a very dear friend and warrior- Browneyes."

"He was so young," murmurs echo around me. "A shame… Twice his size… Hoped for a long life…"

So Browneyes was just a young warrior, probably finished apprenticeship a bit before Fallkit and I were born. That's a bit sad, dying so young. But he'll never be back.

"Who killed my son?"

The voice is followed by a very sad silence. "WHO KILLED HIM?" The voice is shaking now. A white cat with wet blue eyes pushes her way through the crowd.

"Snowfern," a cat murmurs. "Calm down, please."

"I can't be calm." She sniffs. "That's my only kit, my ONLY KIT." She breathes deeply. Tulipstar comes and puts her tail over Snowfern's shoulders.

"It's going to be okay, Snowfern. We are all taken some day."

"But… Not this soon. Not so young."

"You've never heard the tale of Snowkit?"

At this, Snowfern looks down. "I have. I understand. StarClan wanted him, so StarClan took him."

Tulipstar nods and jumps on the Highrock again. "Those who were close to him will sit vigil."

* * *

 **Hiii! Please review so I can be happy and not upload these chapters with pain in my heart :)**

 **Cri...**

 **Anyway, today my cheerleader friend was lifted up onto another girl's shoulders, and the other cheerleaders caught her when she (purposefully lol) fell backwards! It was so coooool!**

 **I really really need you guys to review, my goal is 10 reviews and a total of five favorites and/or follows!**

 **QOTC- Who do you think was Snowfern's mate?**


	9. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven:**

I flick my tail. "I am bored today. So very bored."

"Groom your pelt." Cloudleap blinks. "It'll distract you for a few heartbeats." She purrs.

"A few _heartbeats_? At least it's better than nothing." I sigh. After I groom myself with Cloudleap watching, I turn to Fallkit's nest, hoping to wake him up. He's not there. Maybe he's in the Medicine Cats' den… Yep, he's definitely going to be a medicine cat!

As Sunkit and Redkit rush past me, they trip me so I fall down. I growl as I hear their laughter that seems to say " _Loser_!"

Rolling my eyes as I notice Cloudleap was already outside, I get up and walk out, stretching as I do. But right as I'm walking out, another cat walks in.

"Oh, hello, Robinkit. You've probably never met me before; I'm Skyflight, and I'm a soon-to-be mother!" She proudly purrs.

"Oh," I mew. "Well, congratulations! It was nice to meet you. Actually, could I hang out with you today? I'm really bored."

She blinks. "Oh, okay then. Come on." She flicks her tail as she walks inside the nursery. I follow her and notice a new nest. Was that there before? Huh. That must be hers. Oh, yeah, she's going to lie down in it. It looks comfy… Hmph. I wish my nest was…

"So did you want to ask me anything about anything, or…?" I return to reality at Skyflight's question.

"Yeah, I guess. Uh… So do you know when they're due?"

She nods. "Halfbarn told me they'd come in two moons."

"Halfbarn?" I tilt my head, deep in thought. "Twistedpaw said Halfbarn sleeps all day."

"Yeah, that old tom was asleep when I came in, but he was surprisingly the only medicine cat in the den, so I had to talk to him. And, well, each of them has different roles. Gladly, he's the one that does kit and queen stuff… I guess."

"They have different ROLES?!" I exclaim. "Wow, I did not know that. Okay… Does he know how many there are?"

"He felt my belly and said there were at least two. I was hoping for three- maybe there will be?"

"It's possible, I suppose." I twitch my whiskers. "So, who is your… Uh… Mate?"

She purrs. "Dustprint… I knew him since I was a tiny kit."

"I'm not sure if I've met him."

"You haven't; he's a very busy warrior- always on patrols and hunting missions."

"Oh, he sounds very loyal. Uh… If he's always away, how did you get the time to… Uhm."

"You sound uncomfortable!" She purrs, twitching her whiskers. _Huh. Glad you found that funny. StarClan… Queens!_ "Well, he's not ALWAYS away. There's always an opportunity at night!" She continues twitching her whiskers.

"Uh…" I shift my paws.

"Oh, sorry. I'm making it awkward. SO! What kind of kit games do you like to play?"

 _Wow, she really knows how to change subjects! I want to do that._ "I think my favorite is mossball; I get to use my trademark move, the Winner's Streak."

"Oh, can you show me it? Or is it too wide-spread, so you can only do it outside?"

"No, I can do it here. It's not hard, either."

I start by twisting around an invisible enemy. "Some parts of the move are specific for what I'm doing, like battling or just chasing a mossball. Or running, that too." After spinning around once, I pounce in the middle of the spot I was circling. "That's for when I'm just catching a mossball. I think I'm going to have to improve the move for when I'm in fights, because I can't just unsheathe my claws and then strike them, right?"

"Well, it would work if the cat had slow reflexes, which luckily, most of ShadeClan do. They're slow. Very, very slow."

"Oh." I blink. "That's helpful! But what happens if I use the move more than once?"

"You shouldn't. The only moves you should do multiple times are basic ones, not too complicated. Even the Winner's Streak is too complicated to use more than once. I mean, maybe if your enemy is REALLY bad, you can do it twice. But otherwise, only once."

"I see. Back to the topic of kits, what do you plan on naming them?"

"If the kit is silver, it will be Cometkit. If it's light brown like Dustprint, it will be Dirtkit- but not in an insulting way, I'm hoping its warrior name would be either petal for a she-cat, or claw for a boy. But of course, the leaders decide. Well, by then, hopefully our leadership style will be different…"

She mumbles something about frowns. Obviously talking about Frownstar- nobody likes that old tom… Oh well. Maybe that's why I haven't seen him- does he even leave the leaders' den?

* * *

 **So I can't concentrate, I'm just not even gonna ask a question and say I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for the next chapter.**

 **Yep. Happy early Halloween, as well, and I'm going to Busch Gardens on Halloween! Woo!**

 **Sorry if I brag, I don't like to but I'm just telling you.**

 **If it makes you feel better, I got a shot today. Cri.**


	10. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight:**

A few more days, possibly a quarter moon, will go by until Fallkit and I are halfway through our kithood. I'm finding the world less and less exciting each day- it's probably due to me seeing it a lot and getting tired of the same old Clan, same old cats, same old life.

Yes, I'm bored, is there a problem? Geez.

Fallkit pads up to me. "So I've actually enjoyed doing stuff for the medicine cats, and I've decided to be one when I'm ready!"

"Fallkit, are you sure about this? You can always change your mind." I meow, saddened. What kit picks herbs over fighting?

He shakes his head. "My decision is final, Robinkit. I'm going to be a medicine cat."

"HA!" I hear pawprints coming towards us. "You're going to be a weak medicine cat? That's totally lame, Fallkit."

"You're totally lame, Shiningpaw."

"I'm telling the medicine cats you said that."

"They'll understand why I said it in the first place. What is your reason for bullying us so much, anyway? The whole Clan knows, _and_ they know we're smarter than you."

"Ugh!" She hisses. "You're not smarter than me! I'm the smartest cat in this whole Clan." She smugly meows.

"Are you, now?" Fallkit leans forward. "Then tell me all the herbs a medicine cat needs to know! I sure need some help with that!"

"Ugh, you're so full of yourself, Fallkit, why don't you just go-"

"Shiningpaw?" A voice calls.

She growls. "Coming, Fallenbranch!" She turns back to us. "I'll be going on patrol, but what are you two doing? Just sitting there, discussing useless things?"

As she stands and turns to leave, Fallkit meows, "Like you?"

She stops and turns her face to us with a death glare.

"What was that?!" I whisper-scream to Fallkit. "Do you have a death wish?!"

"I have a wish of _her_ death, yes." He glares at her as she proudly trots through the entrance with her mentor. "She makes me so sick. She's partly why I'm becoming a medicine cat, it's so that I won't deal with her when we become apprentices. Unfortunately, you're going to have to… I'm sorry, Robinkit."

"I understand. So… What game do you want to play?"

"Let's go get Codekit and Mosskit so we can play Clan Leaders!"

"If they're up for it. Where are they? Oh, always over at the kitplace." I sigh. "Obviously."

We walk over to the kitplace, where they're rolling in mud. "Um. What are you doing?" I ask, slightly disturbed.

"We're disguising our scent to sneak out of camp."

At the same moment Fallkit radiates fear scent, I radiate excitement. "Are you for real?" I squeal. "Let me come! Fallkit, are you joining us?"

"It's a bad idea, but I'll help somewhat if we get hurt. All I know what to do is stick on a thick group of cobwebs on a wound, though…"

"I guess that's okay." Mosskit decides. "Hurry up and get muddy, guys!"

A few moments later…

"We're going to take the secret exit, obviously. It's actually just over here; nobody will see us leave." Mosskit mews.

"Oh," I say, "Won't they come looking for us?"

"No, of course not. This Clan is too busy. We've done this before, so we know what we're doing."

"If you say so!" I reply, and follow them out through the tiny hidden tunnel. Fallkit goes last, making sure nobody was watching, which he says they weren't.

"I still love the way the forest looks." I purr.

"Does that mean you've seen it before?" Codekit asks, surprised.

"I was helping Shelltips and Fallkit get herbs." I answer. Codekit nods as if saying _"Got it."_

"So, where are we going and what's the point of this little adventure?"

"We're getting prey. Since you two are sort of new to this, there will be groups of two, where we will pair up with one of you. I'm with Robinkit and Codekit is with Fallkit, since I'm the one who spent a moon in the medicine den. I didn't really like it, though, but I learned a lot!"

"Oh, I see." I meow. "You wouldn't want to go with Fallkit- if I get hurt, you can help me, and if Codekit gets hurt, Fallkit can help him. Or if… Oh, whatever, can we just go hunt?"

"Yes. Toms, you go that way, and we'll go this way." Mosskit orders. "And don't argue, I'm the oldest!" She purrs.

"Okay," I say as we walk off. "How much prey should we get?"

"Oh, StarClan! I forgot to tell them how much prey… Oh well, they'll find their way back if they have enough. I'll get two pieces, but you'll probably only get one since, no offense, you're so tiny."

"Oh, none taken. I get it, I'm young!" I twitch my whiskers.

"But if you can't find a piece of prey, I'll get one for you. And don't argue with me, YOU will get the credit for catching it."

"You don't have to do that for me, Mosskit!" I mew. "I'll try three times, and THEN you can catch for me. I just don't want you to catch three right off the bat and give one to me."

"Hmm… Fair enough."

We walk off, following some sort of worn path. "Oh," Mosskit adds. "And we'll have to scent the air every few minutes, of course. You can just do it now."

I smell the air. It smells… Sort of like… A mouse, maybe? "Is that a mouse?" I ask.

Mosskit nods. "If you don't mind, I'll try and get it…" She crouches down, focusing on the distracted mouse. It's nibbling some brown rock.

She pounces and quickly kills it. "Wow! That was luck. That wasn't even a messy kill!" She purrs.

Another scent reaches my nostrils. "Definitely another mouse! I want to catch this one."

Crouching down like Mosspaw did, I try to leap towards the mouse. I trap it in my paw and bite its neck. "I thought I wouldn't catch that one!" I mew, surprised.

Two catches later…

Mosspaw has two mice. I have one mouse and a robin, ironically. I wonder how the toms did.

"Hey! You caught a lot!" Codekit remarks as we meet up at the secret entrance.

"Thanks," I mew. "Mosskit did most of it; she gave me one of her catches."

"Robinkit!" Mosskit complains. "Take more credit next time. We're all in this together."

Fallkit meows, "At least you caught something…" He sighs. "I didn't catch anything. Well, I did, but blood went everywhere!"

"Yuck!" Mosskit and I exclaim. We all giggle and then awkward silence starts.

"Will we return these catches?" I mew.

Mosskit nods. "We have to find out how. Codekit, do you mind peeping through the hole to see if anyone is watching?"

"Ugh, you're forgetting there are two fresh-kill holes. One is near this entrance, actually." He meows.

"Oh." Mosskit blinks. "That's convenient. Okay, guys, just drop off your catches in the nearest hole."

I shrug. "Okay, who's first?"

"I am. I'm oldest, so if someone catches us, I'll gladly take 100% of the blame. I'll make sure they don't punish any of us except me. After all, I even forced Codekit to come, kind of."

"Wow, that's mean!" I twitch my whiskers. "Let's hope we aren't caught."

And we aren't. We drop our catches in the pile without anyone noticing at all. Later, our mothers have to clean our pelts because there's still mud on them.

"Oh," Cloudleap frets. "Why did you roll in the mud? Sharpnose, tell them about themselves!"

"You two look very nice. There, dear, I told them." Sharpnose purrs and walks off.

Cloudleap groans. "Hey! Get back here, Fallkit, there's some behind your ear. How am I supposed to find mud on your underbelly, Robinkit?! Oh, what am I going to do with you two? Okay, run along and don't get messy anymore!"

"We won't, mama!" I confirm. _Wow, she is so overprotective._

"So," Mosskit and Codekit walk up to us. "Not in trouble, I hope?"

We shake our heads. Mosskit sighs in relief. "Good. Codekit was told he is going to be confined to the nursery tomorrow, so we have to enjoy ourselves for…" she glances at the sky. "The rest of the day, which is only going to last another few heartbeats. Oh well, today was fun! Sorry you're going to be stuck in the nursery all day tomorrow!"

He sighs. "I don't even know why we didn't wash ourselves before heading back."

"We just forgot, that's all. We'll play with you a while tomorrow, too, okay?" I try to comfort him. He just shrugs.

"Well, at least Fallkit and I are almost three moons old!"

"Wait a minute! StarClan above!" Mosskit exclaims. Cats look around at us. "Uh… I'm… Sorry? I realized something very important. Sunkit, Redkit, and I should have had our apprentice ceremonies already!"

Tulipstar looks out of her room beneath the highrock. "Oh. That's right. I am so sorry, you three. We've been so busy, you know. Okay, you'll be apprentices tomorrow, I promise."

Codekit's mother walks up to him. "And you're allowed to watch the ceremony."

He nods.

* * *

 **Sorry if it's too long. The lengths of the chapters will definitely vary.**

 **So QOTC- Why do you think Mosskit, Redkit, and Sunkit were still kits and not apprentices?**

 **(It's totally not because I forgot!)**

 **I hope you all have a Happy Halloween. I'm probably not going to upload tomorrow because I will be at Busch Gardens pretty much all day.**

 **Now, go get lots of candy! Teehee :D**


	11. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine:**

Fallkit, Codekit, and I sit outside the nursery to watch Mosskit and her sisters' ceremony.

"Mosskit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Mosspaw. Your mentor will be Lowtail. I hope Lowtail will pass down all he knows on to you. Lowtail, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Darktrees, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and patient. You will be the mentor of Mosspaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Mosspaw."

Lowtail and Mosspaw touch noses and go to sit in the crowd.

"Sunkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Sunpaw. Your mentor will be Harepounce. I hope Harepounce will pass down all he knows on to you. Harepounce, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Whiteface, and you have shown yourself to be strong and quick-footed. You will be the mentor of Sunpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Sunpaw."

Harepounce and Sunpaw touch noses and go to sit next to Lowtail and Mosspaw.

"Redkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Redpaw. Your mentor will be Mousenose. I hope Mousenose will pass down all he knows on to you. Mousenose, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Hollylittle, and you have shown yourself to be swift and focused. You will be the mentor of Redpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Redpaw."

Hollylittle and Redpaw touch noses and go to sit with Harepounce, Sunpaw, Lowtail, and Mosspaw. Then the Clan chants the new apprentices' names. After being congratulated, they leave camp with their mentors.

I turn to Fallkit and Codekit. "Well now what?" I sigh. We all start thinking.

"Gee," Codekit mewed, "I don't really know. Mosskit- paw- was usually the one to come up with the games."

"Well, I guess we could play mossball." I shrug. They nod and get a lot of moss to roll up into a ball. We start tossing it around, but halfway through falling-sun, the clouds above slowly merge together and rain falls. We all run into our dens for shelter.

It stops raining at sunset, but it's already too dark to play any games. We just curl up next to our mothers and sleep.

The next morning, I wake up to feel Fallkit leaving the nest. "Where are you off to so early, Fallkit?" I can tell it's not sunrise yet just by the amount of light in the den.

He sighs. "I'm going to tell Cloudleap and Sharpnose that I'm becoming a medicine cat when I'm older."

"Okay, I'll come with you if you want." He nods.

We prod Cloudleap awake. "I know it's not sunrise yet," Fallkit starts, "but I have something important to tell you and Sharpnose. Can you wake him up since we're not really supposed to be in the warriors' den, please?"

She nods. "I think I know what you are going to say." Then she fetches her mate, and all four of us are in the nursery. "So," she meows, "go ahead."

Fallkit takes a deep breath. He must be nervous. "I'm going to be a medicine cat."

Before anyone else has time to respond, Sharpnose yowls in anger. "WHAT?!"

* * *

 **QOTC- What do you think will happen next? :) I just love-hate cliffhangers, don't you?**

 **Happy Halloween, I had a ... Decent time at Busch Gardens. It's definitely not for people who hate thrill rides. (Like me. Blagh.)**

 **But it was fun going! The roller coasters look sooo cool when you enter the park. They go above the trees! Cool! :D**

 **Anyway, I hope you got a lot of candy. I got some from my neighbors even though I didn't trick or treat... But that's okay. Maybe next year?**

 **Also if you feel like sharing, what did you dress up as this year?**

 **I heard Thriller by Michael Jackson on the radio AT LEAST 6 times.**

 **Here's a last fact (maybe) for you:**

 **Apparently 1350 was the year of the first Halloween... A rumor began on Twitter that this year was the 666th Halloween...**

 **Except it isn't, of course. Next year it is. Why?**

 **2016-1350=666.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**


	12. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten:**

So, later that day, Sharpnose is in the den with his two kits, lecturing us about how being a weakling medicine cat is not the way to protect the Clan.

Fallkit interrupts him (which he isn't really allowed to do). "Medicine cats take care of their Clanmates when they're hurt!"

"Do not interrupt me! You know what? You're no longer my son."

The look in Fallkit's eyes tears me apart. He simply sits down, dejected. I put my tail around his shoulders, unable to say anything. Sharpnose walks out.

"I…" Fallkit whispers. Then he closes his eyes really tight, and when he opens them to look at me, they are wet with tears. "I'm disowned…"

"Don't say that, Fallkit." I firmly mew. "I know for a fact Cloudleap still loves you."

"But ever since I was born, and I heard Sharpnose's voice, I knew I wanted to impress him, wanted to show him I could be just as great as he is. Well…" He sniffs. "I guess I can't show him now."

Cloudleap walks into the nursery. "I heard what happened. Fallkit," She pads up to him and curls around us. "I love you. You're my kit. I am proud of you for choosing the life of a medicine cat. I know you can do it. Sharpnose wanted his kits to be warriors, big and strong. But you can be big and strong without being a warrior. Sharpnose doesn't know how good his kit is." And with that, she gets up to leave, huffing with anger that's definitely toward Sharpnose.

I ask Fallkit if he feels like doing anything today. He shakes his head. "I'm staying here today."

"Okay. Don't forget to eat." I softly mew and walk out.

Codekit greets me. "Hey. How's Fallkit?"

"Depressed. He's staying in the nursery all day today."

"I feel really bad for him." He says as the mossball is made. I nod.

We toss it around a few times, and Codekit catches it. Instead of passing it back, he blinks. "You know what?" He spits. "It just isn't fair. Fallkit tries hard and gets nothing in return. Life is harsh." He tosses it back. I stare at him, thinking.

I toss it back to him. "You're right. Life isn't fair. I want to make it up to him… But how should I?"

He shrugs. "We could tell the medicine cats and I guess they'll put something together for him."

"That's actually a great idea, come on!" I purr. We leave the mossball behind and go to the medicine den. All the medicine cats are inside, luckily.

"Hi!" Codekit mews. "We need your help."

"You do?" Twistedpaw meows. "For what? Is it your brother, Robinkit?"

I nod. "Can you all do something or schedule anything to cheer Fallkit up? He was disowned and I feel like only you guys can help."

"Oh," Twistedpaw meows, surprised. "Sorry about that… Yes, we'll figure something out. But don't tell him, okay?" I nod.

* * *

 **Well that was sad.**

 **QOTC- Why do you think Sharpnose is all bent out of shape about this?**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter, even if it was pretty short.**

 **Like, without this author's note, it's less than 498 words. Isn't that pathetic? Not even 500!**

 **Oh well. I should also start working on the second book but... Eh.**

 **Well, stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven:**

We're continuing our mossball game when Mosspaw, Awfulpaw, Uglypaw, and Stupidpaw come to join us. "We heard about your brother." Mosspaw meows.

I sigh. "I guess the whole Clan has. And pretty soon, the whole gathering."

"Oh, that's right; it's in a quarter moon, isn't it?"

I nod. "It's also when Fallkit and I will be four moons old."

"Congratulations!" They meow in unison. We all purr.

"Wow, that was funny!" I mew. "Well thank you guys for coming over here. Wanna play mossball with us?"

Awfulpaw and Uglypaw shake their heads. "We have to do a sunset patrol later."

"Can't you play till then?" I tilt my head.

"No," Uglypaw sighs. "It'll make us lose concentration. No offense," He quickly adds, "I'd love to. Well… You'll understand soon enough. Okay, come on, Awfulpaw."

They go to the apprentices' den.

The rest of us- Codekit, Mosspaw, Stupidpaw, and I- continue the game of mossball.

"Well, I guess we should head off to bed." Mosspaw meows.

"Are you two on dawn patrol?" I ask. She shrugs.

"Goodnight!" Codekit and I mew when they walk to the apprentices' den. They flick their tails in reply.

I turn to Codekit. "Should we go to sleep, too?"

"We can if you're tired." He meows. I nod.

We go in the nursery, where the queens are purring at each other. "Oh, hello, Robinkit and Codekit." Cloudleap meows when she sees us enter. I nod. "Hi. It's nighttime."

"Oh!" They exclaim and quiet down. Cloudleap dismissively flicks her tail. "We were just joking."

I curl up next to her and quickly fall asleep.

My dreams that night are about catching a robin. It clutches a red leaf in its beak. Then I turn to see three pairs of eyes staring into mine.

I run away from the eyes, but they follow me. The robin lets go of the leaf, and I turn to fight the pairs of eyes. They grow bigger and surround me.

I yowl, scared, and curl into a ball. I feel my pelt being ripped and my body being destroyed.

Then I rise and see the eyes eating the remains of my body. My spirit rushes down upon them and they look at me, fear in their eyes. I roar and chase them to the ends of eternity.

The eyes disappear and I look around, in a strange dark place.

A voice calls my name and laughs. I keep running.

But no matter how much I run, there is endless darkness.

* * *

 **Well I hope you guys liked it.**

 **QOTC- Why is Robinkit having this strange dream?**

 **Also just another reminder, it's set in the future so the Clans will have adopted some twoleg words and customs. It just makes life easier for them all in all.**

 **I can't concentrate right now. Mah! Headache...**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	14. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve:**

I wake up, yawning, and look outside. There are dark clouds in the sky. Right when I step out of the nursery, rain starts to fall. I hiss in annoyance and rush back inside, sighing.

"Rain?" Codekit mews. I nod, and he sighs.

Fallkit sits up, awake. "We're going to have to do something else today. Although I was planning on gathering herbs with Shelltips today…"

"Well, unfortunately, it'll wait. I'm sure she'll understand, and she'll probably go alone." _I wonder what the medicine cats are planning for him._

"Oh," Codekit seems to have remembered something. "Could we go to the elders' den and listen to another story? Maybe they'll tell a lot and keep us there until the rain stops."

"Good idea! Okay, we'll have to make a run for it. Ready?" We stand poised at the nursery's interior entrance. "Set… Go!" We run straight towards the elders' den, which is thankfully right next to the nursery. We may have startled the elders, but we bust into the den and shake our pelts.

Whisperfur hisses but then she sighs. "You kits scared this old bag of bones! I suppose it's raining, you're bored, and want a story, right?" She meows.

We nod. She purrs. "Well, do you want to continue the one about the troublesome kits, or for me to tell you about the other Clans, far away?"

We glance at each other. "Other Clans?" I tilt my head.

Whisperfur purrs again. "Far away, on the edge of a cliff, sit four flat rocks. There is a river flowing below them, and a forest to the side of them. To the other side is a hill. Beside the river, which really isn't that far down, is a camp. In the forest is a camp. On the hill is a camp. They are called StreamClan, TreeClan, and TallClan, all named after their locations. There's a hidden camp in a hole in the side of the cliff, and it's called CliffClan. But the other three Clans don't know about it.

"Well, one day, CliffClan made themselves known by going to a gathering. The other three Clans were surprised, to say the least. But why? Weren't CliffClan cats like them? Oh, no, young'uns. No. They were _rabbits_."

"Rabbits!" Fallkit mews.

Whisperfur nods. "Yes, rabbits! Indeed, and the cats looked very hungry all of a sudden. But before anything bad happened, the rabbits began to speak the cats' language. Yes, they told the cats that they, the rabbits, were stronger than the cats. And when the cats argued, the rabbits were not slow to fight. In the end, the rabbits won."

"What happened after that?"

"Well, the surviving cats were made slaves to get the rabbits their food, and treat the rabbits like they were better than them. None of the Clans had ancestors, so there was no help for the cats. Then the Clans merged into one, RabbitClan, and visitors started coming. RabbitClan moved to the gathering place. It trapped all of its visitors and also used them as slaves. The end."

"How do you know all of that?" Fallkit questions her.

Before she can answer, Codekit laughs. "That's the silliest thing I've ever heard! Rabbits can't beat cats. Maybe in speed, but that's about it."

"I'm sure DarkClan would understand how fast they are, since they catch rabbits sometimes." Whisperfur meows.

"Oh, do they? I didn't know that."

She nods. "We do, too, once in a while. Now, you kits go check and see if the rain stopped."

"Okay!" I stick my head outside to see that the sun is out. "The sun's out!" I meow happily. "Now we can play mossball."

Codekit purrs. "Oh," He remembers something else. "I'll be an apprentice in half a moon."

"Oh, really?" I ask, sad. "But that means I won't have a playing buddy!"

He shrugs. "Sorry. Sadly, there's nothing I can do about it, I guess. For now, let's enjoy what we have."

I nod. "Yeah!" We play mossball until nighttime.

* * *

 **One- Hi!**

 **Two- So if you've noticed, some of the sentences are like, not on topic and in flow with the paragraph. I have two reasons for that: Robinkit is, well, a kit, and I'm guessing kits don't stay on track a lot. My other reason is, I suck at writing. So... Yeah.**

 **Three- I write a lot of fillers because I suck at writing.**

 **Four- QOTC- Should I change Shiningpaw, Stupidpaw, Uglypaw, and Awfulpaw's names?**

 **Five- I rewrote the summary and got twice as many story views in ONE DAY! So here's a tip for you- keep working on your summary, and I'm sure people will take the time to read your story after reading a synopsis of it.**

 **Six- I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and stay tuned for the next one!**


	15. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen:**

I wake up in the morning and yawn. "I wonder what we'll do today. Are you going to the medicine den, Fallkit?"

He nods. "Yep. I've been asked to help sort herbs for Shelltips!" He exclaims happily.

I purr. "Good for you! Do the best you can." _Was that what they were planning? Maybe there's more._

Fallkit nods. "I think I'll leave to do that right now, actually. I guess you can play with Codekit."

I walk outside with Codekit. "I've got a surprise for you during the game." I mew.

He tilts his head. "What surprise?"

"You'll see!"

At one point in the game, Codekit passes the mossball to me. I suddenly do my Winner's Streak, curling around the ball and then pouncing on it, tossing it to him. He stares at me in awe. "Wow! How'd you do that? Did someone teach you that?"

I shake my head. "I made it up myself."

"Well, it's actually already a move." A voice says behind us. I turn to see Tulipstar.

"It is?" I ask, my heart sinking. I made that move up myself!

She nods. "You may have invented it yourself, but we have a lot of battle moves, Robinkit. However, you do it perfectly."

"I do!" I exclaim, not really saying it like a question. She purrs and nods.

"It is, and it's called the turn-pounce. Enemies actually get confused when it is used on them, so it'll help in the future!"

I'm about to thank her and being happy for the praise when a yowl comes from the nursery.

 _Skyflight! She's giving birth!_ Then Halfbarn rushes into the nursery. _Let's hope he knows what he's doing._

Later, at falling-sun, Halfbarn pads out to announce the kits' birth. "All three kits are healthy, two toms and a she-cat! Skyflight has requested all the current kits to come see hers, but be very quiet."

I glance at Codekit, and at Fallkit as he walks out of the medicine den. He nods at me and all three of us visit the newborn kits.

"They're small." I whisper. Codekit nods. Fallkit stares at the smallest one, his eyes dull as if he'd stopped living.

But in the next moment he is normal again. "I saw something on that kit's fur. It was just for an instant, but I saw it, I swear I did."

"Maybe it's a sign." Codekit suggests. "Go tell the other medicine cats; I'm sure they'll help you."

Fallkit suddenly seems angry. "I'm going to grow to not be so dependent on them. Maybe until I'm an actual apprentice, but not in the future. I don't even know how to explain what I saw. I'll just have to tell them that I did."

"Sorry, Fallkit." I mew, feeling a bit scared. "I didn't realize you care so much about them."

Codekit grunts in agreement. "Sorry."

Skyflight stirs in her sleep. We nod at each other and leave. The camp is already sitting in groups, talking to each other. Some of them rush over to us as we leave the nursery. "What are the kits like?" They ask us. "Are they healthy?"

I hear Shiningpaw's whining voice. "Skyflight is mean! Why can't I see the new kits?"

Fallkit shrugs. "We're their denmates and not you, I guess."

She hisses and turns away to talk to Sunpaw and Redpaw. _What is her problem with us? At least she won't bother us much for another two moons._

"Welcome to FlightClan, new kits." I murmur.

* * *

 **One- QOTC- Why do you think Frownstar has not been introduced in this book?**

 **(By the way, he doesn't get introduced, only mentioned... I think... Whatever, we'll find out LOL worst person)**

 **Two- I have been half-grounded so there is a bigger chance chapters won't come. It's also why this chapter was so late.**

 **Three- Review what you want to happen in the second book. The only thing I've worked on there are the Allegiances (which is pretty pathetic honestly; so much absence adds up to just one book? Unacceptable, self!)...**

 **Four- Also, about previous chapter, you can take the story idea as long as you give credit. But if you use it for a PART of your story, you don't have to ask. You're also welcome to show me what you used it for. That is, if you did use it.**

 **Five- I really appreciate all of your reviews. If you don't completely understand my goal of twenty reviews, I shall explain now: If all my chapters, excluding both allegiances (beginning and end) have a total of twenty or more reviews, I will write or begin writing the second book, where Robinpaw is an apprentice 99.99% of the time. Just like this book, Robin will receive a new suffix, her warrior name, at the end of the book. (Slight spoiler alert for this book's ending, but I mean come on, it was expected, am I right?) But anyway, if this book does not total to twenty reviews after I have finished it (last chapter= probably the end allegiances) then I'll not write the next book. Actually you know what, I'll upload the first chapter of it and see if it gets one review, and if it does, I'll post it. (That is, if it has chapters already written.)**

 **Did you get all that? Just review if not... It looks long and confusing... Gosh I'm sorry jeez! What do you people want from me, take a cookie and leave me alone, WHINE (::)**

 **Six- Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **Seven- I got a total of 600 views now, so I would like to thank everyone for that! And there are 16 reviews. So, you guys rock :)**


	16. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen:**

Mosspaw watches me. "No, no, you're good but not good enough. Belly up so that it won't drag the ground. Tail still but not dragging the ground either. There. You got it!" She purrs.

Then, watching Codekit, she sighs. "You just don't have hope." Then she purrs. "Just kidding. You're both doing great!"

Codekit and I stand. I lick my paw and wipe it over my whiskers. "Thanks for teaching us the hunter's crouch, Mosspaw."

"Yeah, thanks!" Codekit mews.

Mosspaw twitches her whiskers. "Any time, you two." A voice calls her from across camp. "Guess I gotta go patrol borders!" She trots off to her mentor, Lowtail.

"Good luck!" I call after her. She flicks her tail in thanks and disappears through the entrance. I turn to Codekit. "Well, since you'll be an apprentice in a quarter moon, maybe we can have fun one last time by sneaking out of camp and getting food for FlightClan. Are you up for it?"

He sighs. "Well, maybe. Yeah. Yeah! What's the harm in it? Let's go right now, Robinkit!" With every word said, he gained enthusiasm.

I purr and look to see if anyone's looking in our direction. Nobody. "Let's go!"

We streak to the secret opening with the fresh-kill hole next to it and are in the forest again. "Let's hunt together." Codekit suggests. I nod.

We walk side by side, so close that our pelts touch. As soon as I catch whiff of a mouse, I spot it and crouch low to the ground. It doesn't see me as I'm downwind of it and just as I'm close enough to pounce, it freezes.

I wait an eternity until it finally nibbles what it was before. I wait a few heartbeats more, checking to see if it's playing tricks or not, and pounce quickly with the force gathered in my hindlegs.

In the next moment, a limp mouse is in my jaws. I turn to Codekit and we purr. "Good job, Robinkit!"

I thank him through the fur in my mouth (which has watered from the scent of mouse so close) and continue padding next to him. He surprisingly succeeds in catching a rabbit.

We sneak back into camp, dropping both pieces of prey in the hole. But it seems we were caught. Four apprentices who will be warriors any day now are waiting around the corner. We pause, frightened.

"Oh, naïve kits!" One of them sighs. "Sneaking out of camp."

"We brought catches!" I argue. They tilt their heads.

One of them pads to the fresh-kill hole. "Indeed. The mouse and rabbit weren't there before. Very well then, good job." He praises, and the apprentices leave.

I glance at Codekit. Who were _they_? Why didn't the kits see them in camp before?

* * *

 **One- QOTC- What do you think the older apprentices will do with their knowledge?**

 **Two- I'm gonna remind you that all of these chapters are already written. I guess I can edit them, but I think any changes will set the plot off track and I won't know what to write.**

 **Three- I can change Stupidpaw, Uglypaw, and Awfulpaw's names in the next book. And don't ask how because I'll have to reveal spoilers, muahaha!**

 **Four- I don't have a lot of time on here, so all I'm gonna say now is stay tuned for more!**


	17. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen:**

I wake up to the sound of a Clan meeting. _Ceremonies?_

Only a few days ago, I stopped playing with Codekit to leave him to think about his future training. I'll also be apprenticed in a moon, along with Fallkit. But what should I do now that I'll be alone?

Walking outside, I see the Clan has already gathered. Cloudleap brings me to her side with her soft tail, and I'm settled between her and Sharpnose. He greets me with a flick of his ears.

Tulipstar begins the ceremony. "By naming apprentices, we show that FlightClan will survive and remain strong. Codekit, please come up here."

He barely struggles to climb the tall rock. I'm briefly impressed by it but then Tulipstar starts speaking once more. "Codekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Codepaw. Your mentor will be Tigerwind. I hope Tigerwind will pass on all he knows on to you. Tigerwind, please step forward. Tigerwind, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Longjaw, and you have shown yourself to be very loyal and obeying. You will be the mentor of Codepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

Tigerwind nods and touches noses with Codepaw. The two seemed to be a great match for mentor and apprentice, and looked like they had a bond already.

"Well…" I whisper under my breath. "Time to be alone for an entire moon."

"Now then, some warriors also need to be made." Tulipstar adds.

I look up in surprise, remembering the four experienced apprentices that caught us putting prey in the extra fresh-kill hole. Will it be them?

Tulipstar meows, "Please come up here, Deerpaw, Dankpaw, Lawpaw, and Flowerpaw."

The four climb up the highrock easily. Yep, it's definitely them. What odd names… Well, I guess Codepaw isn't really a normal name either, now that I think about it.

"I, Tulipstar, secondary leader of FlightClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Do you four promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." The four cats simultaneously meowed. Some cats purred. Tulipstar twitched her whiskers. "Apparently so! Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. You will now be known as Deerclaw, Danknose, Lawheart, and Flowertail. StarClan honors your courage and spirits, and we welcome you all as full warriors of FlightClan."

For a few moments, the Clan chanted the new warriors' names.

"By tradition, you will all sit vigil until dawn."

The four warriors went to guard the entrance, two on the outside, and two on the inside.

I flicked my tail in boredom. "Cloudleap, I have nothing to do."

"Nothing to do!" Sharpnose exclaimed. Then he crouched down playfully. "I'm a fierce ShadeClan warrior, and I'm invading camp along with my Clanmates! What are you going to do, a defenseless kit?"

I roar (but it's really just a mew) and pounce playfully on him, claws sheathed of course. He purrs. "Too slow, little one. You must work on agility."

He does a surprise attack and I dodge, ready this time.

"Very good!" He praises me. I purr, glimpsing small eyes watching from the other end of camp. I turn to enter the nursery, glancing back again. But the eyes aren't there.

* * *

 **One- QOTC- Who was watching them?**

 **Two- I can't remember if I uploaded a chapter yesterday. So please tell me if I didn't and I promise I'll do a double upload sometime.**

 **Three- The four new warriors were the ones that caught Robinkit and Codekit sneaking out of camp.**

 **Four- I don't have a lot of time today either so stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	18. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen:**

The cats are a bit more excited than usual today. When I walk out of the den, Shiningpaw rushes up to me, for once having only excitement shining in her shiny eyes. "There's a gathering tonight, and I'm coming!"

"Really? Cool! I wish I could go." I sigh. "Everything's so boring right now."

"Oh," She meows, with _genuine pity_ in her mew, "you'll get the chance soon!" She ends with a purr.

"Shiningpaw, come on!" Her mentor, Fallenbranch, calls from across camp. "We need to patrol borders to ensure the Clans don't take this as an opportunity to weaken us."

She looks confused but shouts back, "Alright!" She turns to me and sighs. "Sorry I was bullying you earlier. You're actually really cool." I briefly search her eyes but she doesn't seem to be lying. She shrugs tiredly and runs to meet her mentor.

 _What was that?_

Fallkit runs to meet me. "What did _she_ want?"

"She… Apologized. For bullying me."

Fallkit widens his eyes, and then narrows them. "Sure she did. Did her eyes betray her?"

"No, surprisingly." I mew.

Fallkit closes his eyes and breathes deeply. "What about Sunpaw and Redpaw?"

"I have no idea. They may still be after me, but Shiningpaw sure isn't."

He simply walks off, back to the medicine den. I sigh.

Then three bundles of fur tumble out of the nursery. A queen calls after them. _Skyflight must be sending her kits to explore camp._

They look up at me, a few tail-lengths away. I purr. "My youngest denmates! Are you out here for the first time?"

The largest one nods. "We're looking around camp. Can you tell us where everything is, please?"

"Of course. Is Skyflight okay with it?"

The silver head peeks from the nursery entrance and nods. I stand up. "Alright. Where do you want to start?"

The smaller kit points his paw to the highrock. The smallest kit purrs and bats at the air with her paws playfully. "I want to climb that rock!"

"That's the highrock, where the leaders sleep and gather the Clan for meetings."

"I heard a Clan meeting yesterday!" The middle kit exclaims.

Then the older kit gasps. "You guys! We don't know her name! Do you know ours?" He asks, turning to us. I shake my head.

"Well, I'm Thrushkit. He's Dirtkit, and she's Cometkit."

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm Robinkit, and my brother is Fallkit. Fallkit usually doesn't spend a lot of time in the nursery since he's going to be a medicine cat when he's older."

"Oh, that sounds pretty cool." Cometkit mews. "Can we see the rest of camp now?"

Thrushkit and Dirtkit murmur agreements. I nod. "Alright, then, kits, follow me!" I purr. I lead them around camp, showing them first the apprentices' den, where all my friends sleep pretty much, then the warriors' den, the elders' den, the medicine den, and the deputies' den.

"What about the leaders? Where do they sleep?" Cometkit mews.

"In two nests, in that hole. But we're not allowed to go in there."

They yawn. "I guess we're really tired after walking around all day."

It was true, the sun was setting. How did the time go by so fast?

"Alright, we can all go to sleep." But at no time in the night did I feel my brother settle in the nest next to me.

* * *

 **I have so much to tell you guys!**

 **One- QOTC- Why did Shiningpaw turn the other cheek all of a sudden?**

 **Two- I will do a double upload chapter today. I haven't checked reviews yet so when I upload the next chapter I will.**

 **Three- I'm totally sorry I forgot to upload yesterday! I went to eat lunch with my mom and her friend, and then I went to TWO MUSEUMS. I had totally forgotten about fanfiction and I feel so bad about that!**

 **Four- The best bae ever sent me a new summary, so that may be up pretty soon! Thanks again, Whisperblaze!**

 **Five- What do you think about the new kits? And why is Fallkit so absorbed in Medicine Cat stuff that he can't take time for his family?**

 **Six- I keep forgetting what I want to tell you, so just stay tuned for the next chapter, which will come in a few minutes or something like that.**


	19. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen:**

"And then I just turn and pounce!" I explain. The kits have awe on their faces. "It's called the turn-pounce, even though I called it the Winner's Streak. Apparently it was already a move, which disappointed me. But Tulipstar said I was doing it perfectly!"

"She did?" Cometkit mews in awe. I purr and nod.

Skyflight calls them to her. "Oh, look at your pelts! Robinkit, how did they do this?"

I shrug. "They were like that when they came up to me."

Skyflight fretted over her kits, and Fallkit came over to me. "You may need to know that in battle, the most reliable herb will honestly be cobwebs. So if you or a Clan member is wounded in a battle, just quickly find a lot of cobwebs and press them on the wound."

"Thank you, Fallkit!" I meow.

He nods and just walks back to the medicine den. Why doesn't he spend time with me anymore? I flick my tail in annoyance. Am I just someone he can practice remembering herbs on?

Maybe it'll get better when we become apprentices in a half moon.

Since I have nothing better to do, I might as well go to sleep. I curl up in my nest and sleep dreamlessly.

When I wake up, there is a mournful air to the camp. I walk out of the nursery and see the cats looking at a dead body. Fallkit turns to me when he sees me. "The hunting patrol met a badger. It looks like Jayfar died a warrior's death."

I look at the light gray she-cat sadly. The scent of lavender clung to her pelt as if the scent would die if it let go. "I didn't really know her," I mew, "but at least she died saving her Clan. Thank you, Jayfar." I briefly remember she is the mother of Mosspaw, Redpaw, and Sunpaw.

Later that night, the cats that were close to her (including her daughters) sit vigil with her body. In the morning, her body is gone from camp, probably buried already.

"I wonder what we should do today, guys!" Dirtkit mews, licking his paw and getting a tiny loose thorn out by himself.

Thrushkit flicks his tail back and forth. "What about mossball?"

"I can make the ball if you want." I offer. They nod in thanks. I exit the den to find some moss and roll it into a tiny ball that's their size. Cometkit rushes out first. "I heard we were doing mossball! Oh, it looks really cool, did you make it?" She asks me. I nod, holding back a purr. Young kits have so much enthusiasm.

I watch them toss it around, passing it to one another, until a cat comes out of the warriors' den and trips over Dirtkit. _Uh oh._

"Sorry!" I mew, rushing over. "We were…" I trail off at the warrior's harsh glare.

"I suppose this is your fault." He meows at me.

I bow my head. "Yes, I'm sorry. We were just playing mossball."

"Hmph. Real warriors have no time for games."

I simply keep my head bowed. He snorts and walks to the fresh-kill hole. I sigh sadly and trudge over to the younger kits. "Sorry, guys. I don't know who he was. Some grumpy warrior, though!"

"I think I got hurt when he tripped over me." Dirtkit mews.

"Did you? Where? Should I take you to the medicine cats?"

He shows me a small cut in his side. _Blood? Warriors don't unsheathe their claws at kits!_

"Hmm. Indeed. Okay, follow me, Dirtkit." I sigh.

We go to the medicine den, where lo and behold, Fallkit is sitting, helping sort herbs with Shelltips. They turn to us.

"Dirtkit was tripped over, and the warrior had his claws unsheathed."

"Why? Who was it?" Shelltips asks while she looks at Dirtkit's cut. "That's not too bad. I'll just press cobwebs over it; it likely won't even get infected."

She finds some Cobwebs in the storage and presses it on Dirtkit's side. "The pain will go away, soon, dear. And you'll get used to it as you grow older."

Though his eyes are filled with dull pain, he nods. I flick my tail. Is it really that bad?

"You'll need to take a nap in here but after that you can leave." She orders, and he whines. "But mossball!"

"I'll tell them what happened. It'll be okay, you have plenty more time to play, trust me!" I twitch my whiskers.

 _But I don't have time. I'll soon be an apprentice… I wonder who my mentor will be._

* * *

 **One- QOTC- Who do YOU want Robinkit's mentor to be? (I already have it written but there may be a better choice. But it has to be someone who does not have an apprentice already. Actually, now that you guys will probably suggest another mentor, I can't start working on the second book. Wow, this works out great, doesn't it? Sigh...)**

 **Two- Hmm this seems familiar! Wait a minute, this is a double upload chapter! Yay!**

 **Three- I would like to thank Sootpelt for reviewing nice things! I don't know how long this motivation boost will last, but I'm enjoying it while I can!**

 **Four- Who do you THINK Fallkit's mentor will be? (One of the apprentice-free medicine cats.)**

 **Five- Stay tuned for next chapter, guys!**


	20. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen:**

"Let's attack them!" An angered voice jerks me awake. I peek outside.

"Let ShadeClan know we won't stand by and let them take our prey!"

"Yes," Sharpnose growls, "They think they can strut in our territory and steal our food! Let's teach them otherwise."

Growls of agreement ripple through the crowd. Tulipstar yowls from her ledge. "Fine, we shall take a vote." She jumps down. "All who wish to attack ShadeClan, stand at the warriors' den. All who wish to leave it be, stand at the elders' den.

Many cats go to stand at the warriors' den.

"It is settled." She tiredly mews. "We will attack them tonight."

Yowls of approval rise from the cats.

That night, the queens lead the five kits to the empty "bush," the safe spot for kits and untrained apprentices in a Clan battle. And yes, we are leading ShadeClan to _our_ territory. Not that smart, but… Yeah, it works, I guess.

As always, we win the fight within a few moments. ShadeClan promises to step back their activity on our border.

Only a pawful of cats got merely scratches. The worst wound was a not-that-deep claw mark on Sharpnose's muzzle.

We go to sleep in the nursery like any other night, but worry fills my mind. Will ShadeClan try to find an excuse to stir up more trouble? They know they'll lose, so why bother?

In the morning, Redpaw and Sunpaw walk up to me. "We know you won Shiningpaw's trust, weakling!" Redpaw hisses. "We're no longer in league with her, but we'll train and train until we're better than you and Shiningpaw, and then she'll see we've betrayed her."

Shiningpaw walks up to us. "Betray me, huh?" She meows innocently. Then, swift as a rabbit, she smacks her tail harshly across both of their muzzles and trots off to join her mentor.

Redpaw growls and walks away with Sunpaw. So Shiningpaw _is_ on my side. But why? What did I do to make her change her mind about me?

A jolt of fear slaps me. _Did the four new warriors tell her about Codekit and me catching food for the Clan? Then cats know! But isn't that a good thing? If it is, why am I so frightened?_

I see Codepaw enter camp and get a vole from the fresh-kill hole at the entrance. I trot over to him. "Hi, Codepaw!"

"Oh, hey, Robinkit! So, an apprentice in a few days, huh?" He meows.

I nod. "I'm really bored recently, but those new kits in the nursery keep me company enough!" I purr. He twitches his whiskers and catches up with his mentor Tigerwind as he calls Codepaw.

The new apprentice flicks his tail in goodbye as he walks beside his mentor.

 _I wonder if he's making friends with everyone in the apprentices' den. Maybe… Well… Of course he is; he's Codepaw! He's friendly and kind. And he has some charming air about him._

Hey, wait, did I just think that?

* * *

 **One- QOTC- Who do you think Robinkit should have a big crush on, Codekit or her future mentor? (Insert lenny face here.)**

 **Two- Shiningpaw is on their side! But is it really because those four warriors told her about Robinkit and Codekit's "adventure?" (Also, she calls him Codekit when she's thinking about getting food because he was Codekit back then. At least I think that's how things work.)**

 **Three- Which of these is your favorite Clan: FlightClan, ShadeClan, LightClan, or DarkClan?**

 **Four- If you have any other comments or questions, just review!**

 **Five- Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	21. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen:**

That night, I have that one strange dream again from a few moons ago. Three pairs of eyes chase me around. I attack them and they hiss.

I wake up with a start, seeing a shape move outside. I peek out and see two small figures rummaging through the fresh-kill hole. I dismiss it and go back to sleep.

I wake up in the morning this time to see a new cat in the den. She is awake and notices me stir. She looks at me and purrs. "Hello, Robinkit. I'm Bluefar, and I'm having Lionbuzz's kits!"

"Okay then!" I purr with a positive attitude but find Bluefar a bit too… Sharing.

"Do you know how many kits there will be?"

"Unfortunately, only one."

"Well, I'm sure it'll grow up to be a strong warrior." I meow. She nods.

"There's a gathering tonight," Skyflight mews, "I wonder who's going."

"Definitely the new apprentices, and probably next moon, Robinkit and Fallkit. Of course, by then, they'll be apprentices."

"Oh, yes, they're probably very excited about that. I know I was. I remember it like it was yesterday…"

Bluefar and Skyflight continue talking while I leave the den to find the three kits.

I play mossball with them for half the day, until I show them the game of leaders and let them play with only three Clans.

I see Fallkit walk outside of camp with Shelltips. They're no doubt going to collect more herbs. I hope Fallkit enjoys being a medicine cat. It looks easy, to be honest, but maybe hard to remember a lot of the herbs.

Cometkit runs over to me. "We can't play Clan Leaders with only three cats!"

"But I'm much bigger than you; I can't play and have the game be fair."

"That doesn't matter." She mews. "Just come on! It's really boring. I know you'll make it fun!" She squeaks happily.

I purr. "Fine, fine. I'm coming."

I follow her to the kitplace, where Thrushkit and Dirtkit are tussling. "You shall never take ThrushClan's territory!" The biggest kit mews.

Dirtkit squeaks. "DirtClan, retreat! Retreat!"

Thrushkit twitches his whiskers then notices us. "Ah, CometClan has returned and…!" He gasps in mock surprise. "They've brought a revived Clan! RobinClan!"

I crouch and stifle a purr. "RobinClan and CometClan have come to establish territory and unite as one, FlightClan!" I mew, thinking the name fits.

Thrushkit and Dirtkit look at each other. "Let us fight together and unite into GroundClan so that we may defeat the enemy!"

The game is still going by falling-sun when Cloudleap calls me to sleep early because tomorrow is the best day of my life so far. I purr.

"Well, tomorrow I'll be sleeping in the apprentices' den. Have fun!" They whine in protest as I walk to the nursery. I flick my tail as I head inside.

 _Time to learn the life of a warrior._

* * *

 **One- QOTC- Tomorrow is Robinkit and Fallkit's apprentice ceremony! This is a confirmation of Robinpaw's mentor.**

 **Choice A- That one grumpy cat from a few chapters back or whatever, I dunno.**

 **Choice B- Other cat**

 **Two- I hate one of my teachers SO MUCH. Have you ever had that one teacher that you hated WAY more than the others? Yeah, that's my mood right now. So, my life's going pretty cool.**

 **Three- I love you, I love you, I love you, love you, LOVE YOU! .w.**

 **Four- Shh. Anyway, what do you think of Bluefar? And what should her kits be like?**

 **Five- As always, stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	22. Chapter Twenty

**Chapter Twenty:**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the highrock for a Clan meeting!" Tulipstar's loud voice rings in my ears as I'm hit with a wave of nervousness.

I step out of my nest and barely have a moment to remember what Cloudleap said four months ago, about grooming my pelt. She rushes up to me and roughly grooms my pelt. Fallkit, who slept in the nursery because it's a special occasion, also gets his fur groomed after mine.

"Don't worry about them staring at you. I was nervous at my ceremony, and my parents before that, and their parents before them, and so on. Okay, go, darlings!" Cloudleap purrs.

Her words calmed me; it's natural to be nervous.

"Fallkit and Robinkit, please come up here." Tulipstar gestures with her tail when we leave the den. Half a heartbeat of hesitation goes through me before I follow Fallkit to climb the steep rock's side.

"Robinkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Robinpaw. Your mentor will be Thistlefall. I hope Thistlefall will pass down all she knows on to you. Thistlefall, step forward. Thistlefall, you are ready to take on another apprentice. You had received excellent training from Redleg, and you have shown yourself to be caring and loyal. You will be the mentor of Robinpaw, and I expect you to pass down all you know on to her."

I stand staring at my Clanmates who yowl into the brightening sky, calling my name as a true welcome to the Clan I was born in.

"Robinpaw! Robinpaw!" Among the voices, I hear Cloudleap cheering loudest.

Thistlefall helps me down the side of the rock and I sit next to him to the side of the crowd. It's Fallkit's turn.

Tulipstar steps to the side as Shelltips climbs the rock effortlessly. "Cats of FlightClan, as you know, I will not be around forever to provide the herbs we need. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat that shows great memory and dedication. Your next herb provider will be Fallpaw."

"Fallpaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Shelltips?"

"I do." Fallpaw firmly replies to Tulipstar's answer.

Shelltips meows, "Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonrocks to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats."

"The good wishes of all FlightClan go with you." Tulipstar meows.

The Clan cheers his name. "Fallpaw! Fallpaw!" I find myself to be the loudest cheerer. When Shelltips escorts him down the side of the rock, The Clan surrounds both of us.

"Welcome to the Clan!" They purr. "You're going to do great! Your mentor is a grumpy but good one, Robinpaw! I should know! Hey, Fallpaw, I hope you'll enjoy being a medicine cat!"

I thank them all when necessary, nod my head in agreement at times, and simply purr when I can't reply anything else.

 _I'm ready to be the best warrior I can be!_

Fallpaw

I settle in my nest in the same room as Shelltips. But before I go to sleep, I see a robin poke its head in the medicine den entrance. It chirps loudly, but I seem to be the only one to notice, as the others are asleep.

It looks at me. The robin caws again. It seems to be calling for help. Then three large figures surround it. I can't move to help. Then the vision is over.

 _What was that all about?_

 **The end :)**

* * *

 **Yep! That was the end. There's no epilogue, either.**

 **One- QOTC- What is Fallpaw seeing?**

 **Two- I have to change the allegiances chapter, and I'll also add another allegiances to catch you guys up with what's going on now as far as warriors, mentors/apprentices, etc. go.**

 **Three- Book Two has not been started on. I will have to work on the allegiances and get it all set so you'll honestly have to wait a while for the book to be out! I'm really sorry! Maybe after I figure out how long the book will be and what my goals are, I'll try to upload two chapters at a time, or something like that.**

 **Four- YOU ALL ARE SO AMAZING OMG!**

 **Five- I feel like I'm saying goodbye! It's so sad :(**

 **Six- Stay tuned for the end allegiances, I'll talk to you then.**


	23. End Allegiances

_**End Allegiances**_

 **FlightClan**

* * *

Leaders

* * *

Tulipstar

Frownstar

* * *

Deputies

Fogrise

Quietwind

Petuniapluck

Beefrolic

* * *

Medicine Cats

Shelltips

Apprentice: Fallpaw

Stormpelt

Apprentice: Twistedpaw

Shortfall

Apprentice: Partialpaw

Halfbarn

* * *

Warriors

Darktrees

Apprentice: Mosspaw

Breezefall

Apprentice: Uglypaw

Corruptbreath

Corruptedheart

Corruptingclaw

Treerise

Apprentice: Awfulpaw

Fallenbranch

Apprentice: Shiningpaw

Snowfern

Hollylittle

Lionbuzz

Blackfold

Sandstrong

Dustprint

Lowtail

Apprentice: Mosspaw

Harepounce

Apprentice: Sunpaw

Mousenose

Apprentice: Redpaw

Tigerwind

Apprentice: Codepaw

 _Sharpnose_

 _Cloudleap_

Dewfrog

Apprentice: Stupidpaw

Thistlefall

Apprentice: Robinpaw

Cringeflight

Deerclaw

Danknose

Lawheart

Flowertail

* * *

Apprentices

Shiningpaw

Awfulpaw

Uglypaw

Stupidpaw

Mosspaw

Sunpaw

Redpaw

Codepaw

Robinpaw

Fallpaw

* * *

Families (only if offspring are kits)

2 moons: Thrushkit, Dirtkit, Cometkit

 _Mother: Skyflight, Father: Dustprint_

Bluefar (Mother of Lionbuzz's kit, Sandykit.)

* * *

Elders

Thrushear

Seafoam

Whisperfur

* * *

 **ShadeClan**

Leaders:

Flamestar

Graystar

* * *

 **LightClan**

Leaders:

Brightstar

Whitestar

* * *

 **DarkClan**

Leaders:

Dimstar

Blackstar

* * *

 **There you have it folks, I have finished this story in merely twenty-one days, which is just three weeks!**

 **I really hope you enjoyed it and I hope you find a good book to read while you wait for book two to come out.**

 **Review if you wanna just talk about stuff I'm writing! I'll PM you if you have an account but if not... Idk, man. I just don't know.**

 **Well, you have yourself a great Thanksgiving, and I may not write in time for Christmas, so have a good one of those as well. Or whatever you celebrate.**

 **Anyway, um... Yeah! Just... Uh... Yeah, I've said all I needed to say xD**

 **So there will probably NOT be any more chapters. But I'm working on the second book now! So yay!**


End file.
